¿Lo mojo?
by Murderdn
Summary: Ese niño de doce años llamado Arthur le había preguntado si lo mojaba. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Sí, a veces lo mojaba, lo ponía caliente y excitado, pero no tenía que preguntárselo ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Qué le diría a sus padres ahora? USUK, Shota.


Bueno uwu, estoy aquí trayendo más porquerías a sus mentes sanas de todo pecado. Creo que soy la única que escribe de este genero, al menos en el orden USxUK, me siento sola…es triste y me siento aún más criminal. Pero bueno, me gusta escribirlo *w*

Si esta serie fuera mía Arthur se haría peque y Alfred aguantaría una hemorragia nasal. Pero como no pasa, significa que no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Alfred analizó la situación mientras Arthur estaba en la piscina, nadando, en realidad no nadaba, le daba algo de extrañeza atreverse a hacerlo al inglés, sólo se mantenía en la orilla sujetándose del barandal, y Jones no sabe por qué, pero a él siempre le dejaban a cargo al crío. No era un niñero, alguien debía entenderlo, pero no era por lo que alegaba sino que…<p>

Le gustaba el chico, le gustaba mucho. Tenía doce años y lo traía vuelto loco, con todas sus hormonas dando vuelta rápidamente, subiendo su temperatura, como si lo devolviera a sus quince años, lastima que tenía veintitrés.

-Alfred… toalla.

Alfred lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no era su puto moso, que él viniera.

-Alfred, ya lo dije, la toalla…

-Es "Sr. Todo poderoso" o "Gran Alfred para ti"…-susurró mientras se paraba de mala gana viendo al inglés sumergido en la piscina.

-Usted es muy gracioso, jamás diré algo así, idiot…-suspiró sonrojando sus mejillas, algo en el cuerpo del norteamericano vibró al verlo, malditos pensamientos impuros, Arthur le extendió la mano para que lo sacara del agua, fue allí cuando uso todo su dominio mental para no cometer un pecado injurioso.

El niño estaba allí parado, su cuerpo estaba empapado, líquido corría por toda su piel, en sus labios, también se deslizaba en su pequeño pecho y mojaba esas endurecidas tetillas por el roce del viento con ellas, se le vino toda la sangre a la cabeza, estaban ellos dos solos, supiera dios que le haría si es que su sentido de justicia y el hecho de que era un adulto no lo estuvieran controlando.

El pequeño se estaba secando mientras miraba de reojo al estadounidense quien se erguía en posiciones extrañas y se sujetaba la cabeza rodeando sus mejillas del tono más carmín que podría haber visto el pequeño en alguna persona.

-Alfred…

-D-Dime Arthur- no podía mirarlo, si lo hacía quizás ese sentimiento se desbordara, todo estaba mal, él ya era un adulto, ese pequeño un tesoro que debía mantener su inocencia aunque aveces con sus amigos hablando de chicas no pareciera tan inocente.

-¿Lo mojo?

Alfred escupió algo inexistente al escuchar eso, miró al chico que lo observaba con naturalidad. Le había preguntado si lo mojaba ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Sí… a veces lo mojaba, hacía que algo escurriera de su miembro pensando en su angelical cara siendo sometida, pero no tenía que preguntárselo ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Qué le diría a sus padres?

"Oigan, Tío Alfred le gusta que me bañe y que esté muy húmedo, dice que lo moja"

Trágame tierra, pero ahora por la puta, daría su vida por estar en ese instante en arenas movedizas, no sabía como lidiar con la pregunta del menor, sus mejillas se oscurecían más y el cuerpo de Arthur cada vez le parecía más delicioso.

-¿Está escuchando? ¿Yo lo mojo? Está rojo…siente calor, en todas partes, lo sé…

-A-Arthur… es en serio, no sigas preguntándome eso.-quería mantener la cordura, pero la hilarante voz del menor retumbaba sus oídos, distorsionaba las palabras y escuchaba a un chico jadeando y gritando su nombre.

-Sólo quería ayudarlo, es un estúpido…

-¡No, no me puedes ayudar! ¡Eres un niño, no sabes las cosas que te haría!-ahora mismo se estaba conteniendo para no devorarlo a besos y callar su osada lengua, para no poseerlo, para no enseñarle aquel mundo adulto y placentero.

-¿Me mojaría también? ¿Más de lo que ya estoy?

Alfred ya no lo soportaba, era la conversación más incomoda que había tenido en sus veintitrés años de vida. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Le preguntaba si se lo metería? Porque bueno…quizás lo haría, si aquello no fuera tan irritantemente ilegal, indecoroso, enfermo. Porque Arthur era un pequeño niño, una joya que sólo podría mirar a la distancia, sonreírle, esperando, esperando que corresponda un amor que jamás sentirá por él, pero ahora lo estaba diciendo de una manera que asustaba a Jones, que lo estaba haciendo considerar si dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? y quieres…bueno ¿Hacerlo?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba sumamente nervioso y excitado con un pequeño, no sabía que pensar de él.

Quizás era bueno dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de amor hacia el menor, quería que sólo fuera su niño, de nadie más, ser el primero en su vida y con suerte, el último.

-Claro…-se agachó un poco.

Jones se acercaba al niño con un paso más bien tembloroso, lo iba a besar, agachaba su cabeza, y estaba listo para llevar sus manos detrás de esa delgada y desprotegida cintura, estaba sólo a centímetros, ya sentía el aliento del chico sobre el suyo y es cuando siente dos manitas en su pecho, lo único que sabe después es que cae dramáticamente a la piscina.

Alfred no entiende, entero empapado aún con ropa no entiende nada. Ignorante de todo.

-¡Aajajajaj, allí está, bien mojado!-se reía el pequeño –Usted me pidió que lo mojara, es un IDIOTA- y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

El estadounidense se sintió un imbécil, si se hubiera podido matar ahogado lo haría, a eso se refería al pequeño con la pregunta de "Lo mojo" le estaba preguntando si quería mojarse, y él, muy estúpido como siempre creía que hablaba de "mojarse" en modo de excitación, se salió de la piscina sólo para ir contra una pared y arremeterse con ella. Era un estúpido…y caliente… y más estúpido estadounidense.

Después de aquello Arthur lo llamó para que fuera a su habitación, Alfred no estaba seguro si podría seguir manteniendo el control con ese niño del mal y lo que menos sabía era que Kirkland muy a las finales quería dar un doble sentido a la situación y lo logró espléndidamente, pero eso sólo era un secreto de aquel travieso pequeño, pero si seguía jugando con fuego, su madre debió explicarle que se quemaría, Jones no aguantaría mucho más.

* * *

><p>Pobre Alfred, creyendo poco menos que Arthur sabe que se lo quiere violar y era mojarlo con agua, aunque Arthur se quería dar a mal entender 1313 LOL. Señoritas, caballeros, espero que les gustara y les tengo buena nuevas.<p>

TENGO LISTOS LEMON'S (SHOTA, LOL). Así que esperen cualquier día de estos… quizás hoy, mañana, pasado, o pasado mañana.

Eso, ojalá alguien más le diera amor al USxShota!UK…


End file.
